Say Goodbye To My Heart Tonight
by TheresaRayne
Summary: Who is Hinata's mystery lover? Is it Sai? Sasuke? Or is it his older brother Itachi...? Surprise pairing for Hinata!
1. Chapter 1: Waking Up Alone

Chapter 1: Waking Up Alone

**Summary: What they say is true. What goes on in Vegas should stay in Vegas.**

* * *

Las Vegas, Nevada/ Hotel:

1:00 PM…

The bright sun was shining through the cream colored room, placing its gentle rays on the young, now sleeping woman. The silky covers that covered her body slowly began to caress her cream colored legs as she shifted slightly, letting out a content sigh. With her dark blue hair fanned out from behind her, Hinata Hyuuga stretched out her arm to the opposite side of the bed, feeling for _something._

When she felt that the familiar warmth was gone, her eyes shot open. She looked down next to her and sighed dejectedly. She knew that her face was probably a mess. All that hard work that Ino and Sakura put was all for nothing, but she didn't care.

She just wanted to see _him _again.

"But… He's… gone…" _Wait a minute! _She stopped herself as she tried to remember exactly _what_ happened last night. She knew that she spent the night with someone (recalling the fact made her blush) but for the life of her she couldn't remember _who_ it was and how exactly they had gotten in this position…

-_ Flashback…-_

"_Come on Hinata! We're in VEGAS for goodness sakes! Loosen up a little bit!"_

_Hinata just looked at her best friend Sakura. They all seemed to be ganging up on Hinata. Sakura, Ino, and TenTen just refused to understand. She absolutely __**hated**__ partying. "I k-know that. B-but I-" The shy girl swallowed a gulp as she looked down and nervously rubbed her hands. "I-I'm just not the 'partying' type…"_

"_Oh come on, girl! It'll be all right!" Ino stepped closer and threw an arm around Hinata's slender shoulders. "Wanna know why? Because we'll be with you!"_

_The three girls were dressed for partying in their short skirts, tank tops, and heels but Hinata couldn't even bring herself dress up. Being only in her t-shirt and favorite pair of sleeping shorts, she was willing to skip out and spend the night at the hotel for a change. Too bad her friends had __**other**__ plans for her._

"_Exactly!" TenTen clapped her hands together as her cute face lit up with excitement. "And besides, this is America! Now's our chance to explore a place completely different from our hometown!"_

_The girls have been planning this summer trip for quite some time now. Being originally from Okinawa, Japan, the girls never had much of a chance to get out much, so when their university was hosting a trip to go to the United States for the summer they were absolutely __**thrilled. **__So after saving up the much needed cash (thanks to the many awful jobs and grueling, long hour shifts) they were able to go on this dream trip._

"_Please say you'll go with us and not stay home alone? Plleeeeaaaasssse?" Oh no, now Sakura and the other girls were giving her the cute puppy dog face, which Hinata was hopelessly weak against. She sighed in defeat. "A-all right, I'll go… but I don't have anything cute to wear like you guys." Then again, Hinata believed that since she didn't have model looks like her friends, there was no way she could even think of dressing up like them._

"_No worries Hina!" TenTen ran to her side of the bed and got out her duffle bag, searching through it for a suitable outfit._

"_Okay, we still have time, so let us do your makeup real quick!" While TenTen was searching for some clothes for her, Ino and Sakura forced Hinata down on the bed as they got out their beauty bag. __**Oh no, they're taking out the big guns! **__Hinata watched in horror as her best friends lined up the foundation, blush, lip gloss, and mascara on the bed next to her._

"_N-no! Please! No makeup!" Hinata never put on makeup. Ever. She knew that it would make her look weird, so that's why she never tried putting it on. "I'll look terrible with it!" She shut her eyes tightly as Sakura rubbed her face lightly with a brush that had some foundation on it._

"_Hina-chan, don't be afraid of a little makeup." Sakura giggled. "It's true that you really don't need it, since you look really beautiful without anything on."_

_Psh, please. Hinata, beautiful? The blue haired girl let out a small snort. Calling her beautiful was like saying the sky was red. "Yeah, Sakura's right." Now it was Ino's turn as she brushed her cheeks with a light pink colored blush. "We're just putting some makeup on to __**enhance**__ your already there beauty, and stop making that snorting sound! It's unattractive and __**very**__ unladylike."_

_So Hinata did her best to stay still as her friends finished their makeover for her._

"_All right, I think I found the perfect outfit for you!" TenTen held up a cute looking, frilly pale blue blouse and a jean skirt. "You can wear my white sandals since I'm pretty sure that you're not quite used to wearing heels." Ino and Sakura stepped away from Hinata as TenTen made the shy Hyuuga stand up. "Now it's time to dress you up!" With lightning speed and amazing dexterity, TenTen took off her shirt (without even smearing her makeup!) and shorts, leaving her in a very vulnerable position with her panties and bra on._

"_N-no! W-wait! I can dress m-myself TenTen! Honestly!" Blushing madly, she tried to cover herself. Even in front of her friends she was afraid to be seen even __**half**__ naked._

"_Okay, calm down!" The girls giggled at her as Sakura handed her the outfit. "Go ahead and change in the bathroom, we'll wait for you!"_

"_Oh, and you're welcome! We are always happy to help make you look hott!" Ino yelled out happily as Hinata rolled her eyes and made her way to the restroom._

_She flicked on the lights and shut the door behind her and jumped at her reflection. Was that really… her? No, it couldn't be! Her hair would usually be flat and dull, her eyes were colorless and boring, her lips always thin and white, and her complexion always too pale._

_So knowing __**how**__ Hinata looked, there's no way that the girl staring at her in the mirror could be __**the**__ Hinata Hyuuga. This girl's hair was shiny and silky, her eyes were big and were framed by long, dark, curved lashes, her lips were a light shade of pink and her complexion had a natural rose hue to it._

_In short this girl was __**sexy**__ as hell._

_Remembering her friends and the fact that she was still in her undergarments, Hinata quickly put on the blouse and skirt. After a few seconds, she gazed at herself in the mirror and gaped. TenTen also did well in choosing her outfit. It was amazing because it didn't show any skin, but it did show off her natural curves and made her chest __**look**__ prominent enough._

"_Thank you Ino, TenTen, and Sakura…" Now she understood Ino's 'You're welcome!'_

_A sudden, loud knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. "Hey! Are you ready yet?" Upon hearing Sakura's cheerful voice, Hinata opened the door. Seeing the new and improved Hyuuga, the three girls squealed and gushed happily._

"_Oh MY GOSH! YOU ARE SO FREAKING GORGEOUS! I knew that becoming a makeup artist would be my one true calling!"_

"_Oh dear, I think my heart just stopped!"_

"_The guys are going to DROOL after you!"_

_The shy girl's blush deepened as she smiled. "Y-you all really do think that I'm b-beautiful?"_

"_ABSOLUTELY!" All three of them said at once. "Now let's go! We've got a party to crash!" Looping their arms around each other, they all made their way out of the room and into the streets of Las Vegas…_

_Las Vegas Streets/ Outside the entrance of the Blush Nightclub:_

"_We're going to a n-nightclub?" Hinata could feel her eyes widen and her signature blush come back on her cheeks, making them appear redder than usual because of the makeup. She had never been to a nightclub in her hometown, let alone one in another country!_

"_It's going to be just fine! Trust us Hinata, we're all here to have a good time. Relax!" TenTen gently squeezed her shoulders as they neared the entrance with the bouncer._

_The bouncer looked like your typical security guard type. With a square jaw, tough face, buzz cut hairstyle, and a buff body, he was perfect for the job. When he saw them, his annoyed face instantly turned into a happy face. They all paid their fee as he smiled. "Ah, welcome ladies, come on in." He unclasped the rope as the girls said "Thank you."_

"_Have a good time ladies."_

"_Oh we will." Ino looked at the bouncer slyly as she gave him a wink, making him blush._

_When they stepped through and entered the club, it was like a completely different world. The floors were lit up with changing, cool colors along with the ceiling. Upbeat music was playing as it reverberated throughout the place. Bodies were clumped together as they danced. Plush seats were seen close to the sides of the club and some of the people occupied them, sipping their drinks as they conversed among themselves._

_**This is all too overwhelming for me. **__Sakura took a hold of Hinata's hand so that she wouldn't be swept away by the crowd. "Come on! Let's take a shot!" She heard Ino shout as they made their way towards the bar._

"_Wha-what? A s-shot?" Now she knew that this was a bad idea! The only alcoholic beverage that she had ever consumed in all her 22 years was one of those really fruity and sweet wine coolers. It only had a teensy, tiny bit of alcohol yet it was more than enough to make her act all loopy and woosy! Just ask her cousin Neji…_

_As if reading her mind, Sakura gave her no chance of escaping as she held on to her tighter. "Oh no you don't! You are coming with us and letting loose! Do you hear me?" Reluctantly, Hinata came to the front of the bar with her friends. Ino spoke with the bartender and asked for a shot of something called 1800... What the heck was that?_

_In only a matter of seconds, the bartender got out four tiny glass cups and poured a clear amber liquid in them. Without missing a beat, he slid them down the table to where the girls sat. "Enjoy." He gave them one last wink as he walked over to his next client._

_Hinata observed the tiny glass that held the clear amber liquid. It looked harmless, so what could be bad about it? She lowered her head, about to take a sip of the liquid until the strong scent of alcohol hit her. She immediately covered her mouth and held back a gag. There was no way she was drinking that sour liquid! No. Way!_

"_Ah ah ah, too late to chicken out now." Damn, her friends knew her way too well! TenTen and Sakura, who sat on both sides of her, made her clasp the glass cup._

"_Now I know that you want to take a tiny sip of this drink, but that is not how you take a shot." Ino had to yell over the music and people as she explained how to take a shot. "You have to take it all in with one gulp! Hinata, since this is probably your first time, we'll all drink it together!"_

_Oh man, this was totally bad! Now she was getting __**nervous**__ about drinking! "Okay, on the count of three, just down the shot okay?" Sakura smiled over at the other girls._

"_One…" Sakura began as she raised her glass._

"_Two…" TenTen continued the count as she winked at Hinata._

"_Three!" That's when all four girls downed the shot within the second._

_**OHMYGOD IT BURNS!**_

_Hinata could feel the cool yet hot liquid burn down her throat as it made its way to the pit of her stomach. __**This does not feel good at all!**__ Once the burning liquid disappeared from her throat, she began to pant. "Oh p-please don't make me-" A small hiccup interrupted her. "Don't make me do that a-again."_

_Ino laughed at her. "Aw, see, it wasn't that bad! You're still alive!"_

_Sakura and TenTen murmured words of encouragement to her as they both patted her shoulders. That was when she felt the effects of the alcohol, her vision taking on a more blurred quality.__**Wow… why do I feel so… tingly?**__ "S-so what do we do n-now?"_

"_We DANCE!" One by one, they went away from the bar and into the dance floor._

_They all meshed together with the other groups of people as they danced to the music. Now normally, Hinata would never be caught dancing to some upbeat rave-esque song, but that was when she was __**sober. **__When she was __**not**__ is a completely different story._

_She swayed to the music and acted the way she looked: beautiful, free, and out to have fun. She didn't know that she could have this much fun just dancing!_

_That was when something strange happened._

_The upbeat song suddenly changed into a gentle love song as the lights dimmed to a pale blue. Those who were single moved back to the plush seats and tables and those who had a significant other went into their lover's embrace as they danced. Hinata was about to go off to the side until she felt a hand grab her from behind. "Dance with me." The voice said. Giving her no other option, the man turned her around to face him as he wrapped his arms around her slender form. This greatly surprised her, but in the feel good, pleasant way._

_They both danced to the music as Hinata tried to figure out who this man was and why he chose to dance with __**her**__ out of all the beautiful and single girls here. Even though she was facing the man, she could only see his wide chest. Obviously, he was probably a good foot taller than her. The pleasant feeling turned into a slight nausea as her partner gently raised her head to meet his gaze._

_With the effects of the alcohol still in her body, her vision was still blurred as she was met with a blurry, pale face. The dim lighting did nothing to clear his image, but she could see that he had a full head of dark hair. "You're beautiful. Do you know that?"_

_She gulped and tried to find the words to answer him, but she could only shake her head in response. She saw him lower his head towards her as he captured her lips. He kissed her passionately as they both tasted each other. __**What… am I doing? **__They both deepened the kiss, as if they couldn't get enough of each other._

_Reluctantly, the mysterious man broke the kiss and stared down at her. The kiss only made her senses even more out of it as she tried to focus on what he looked like. "Please, come with me."_

_She didn't know what got over her, but she knew that she wanted __**him**__. Whoever he was, he made her feel __**good**__ and she wanted that. She knew that she would have to explain this to Ino and the others, but she didn't care right now._

_With a mere nod of her head, she placed her hand within his as they both made their way out of the club…_

_-End Flashback…-_

After they both left the club, he brought her to his room, **this **room, and continued to kiss. The man was so caught up in the moment that he didn't even bother to turn on the lights to his room. She blushed when she thought about last night. She could almost feel those hard muscles as his hands gently explored her body, telling her how beautiful she was as he-

She shook her head and nearly slapped herself for having such dirty thoughts. This was her second experience at doing **the deed**, her first was with her ex boyfriend Naruto (which was probably one of the biggest regrets of her life) but this one could well easily be her next biggest regret. She didn't even KNOW what the guy looked like, and she had slept with him! What had gotten into her anyways?

Groaning to herself, she looked down and saw that she was dressed in a strange, silk, cream colored nightgown. She gasped. How did she not notice this? And who on earth had dressed her? Looking over to the corner of the room, she saw that her clothes were neatly folded and placed on top of a table with a note on it. Slowly, she got out of bed and walked towards the table and picked up the piece of paper. In neat print, it read:

_**Thank you for last night, it was great, perfect.**_

_**When you wake up and find this note, I will be gone.**_

_**If you want to see me again, find me.**_

_**The moment you call my name, I will come for you.**_

_**-'Me'**_

_**P.S. I hope that you enjoy the nightgown and that it is luxurious enough for a beauty like you.**_

She gaped at the note, her heart hammering against her chest and hoped that what they said about Vegas was true. What goes on in Vegas will STAY in Vegas.

~End Chapter~

* * *

**AN: AHHHHHHHHH! I did it again! A new story! But this one, I am REALLY excited for! :D This whole story was inspired by the song 'Animal' by Neon Trees! I hope you readers will stick with me throughout this story, because I am going to have a hell of a lot of fun writing it! :D Read, Review, and Enjoy! No flames, and no reviews equals no updates!**

**Thanks again! And I apologize for ANY mistakes!**

**-TheresaRayne!**


	2. Chapter 2: Who Is 'Me'

Chapter 2: Who Is 'Me?'

**Summary: Searching for someone can be a real pain in the ass…**

* * *

Hinata took a few more minutes to glare at the note within her hands. Damn guy, after giving her the most crazy night of her life he just got up and _left? _Without even _telling_ her who the hell he was either!

With a heavy sigh, she placed the note back on top of her folded clothes and looked around the expensive room. The walls were painted a pale peach color with all of the furniture matching it. _It must have cost a fortune staying here. _Deciding to prolong this dream and keep reality at bay for a while, Hinata headed towards the bathroom and decided to give herself a _much_ needed bubble bath.

She stepped into the grand bathroom and began taking off her silk gown, blushing at the fact that she was completely naked once it was off. _What the-? He didn't put on my- _She groaned at the thought and decided to push it away. Grabbing the folded towel from the sink, she wrapped it around her body as she came towards the tub and started the bath, closing the drain as she began filling it with warm water. Next she grabbed the bottle of bathing soap and poured it within the rising water.

_Mmmm, lavender scented, my favorite! _Once the tub was almost filled to the brim with water and bubbles, Hinata took off the towel and placed it on the edge of the tub, revealing her slender body as she submerged herself within the warm waters. _Ah, heavenly…! _She let out a satisfied moan and gasped. "T-that sounded like… me from last night."

Embarrassed, she sunk even lower within the bubbles, blushing. She splashed her face with the bubbly waters and tried to snap out of her thoughts, but to no avail. Even with the effects of the alcohol from last night, she still remembered what happened _quite_ well, the downside being she couldn't clearly see who the man that slept with her was. She thought back to the note and the one part that really caught her attention…

"_If you want to see me again, find me._

_The moment you call my name, I will come for you…"_

"'Find me… The moment you call my name, I will come for you.'" Now that she thought about it, the man did seem a bit arrogant now didn't he? How on earth could he even _know_ that she even wanted to see him again? She thought about how he treated her that night and recalled how he seemed to not only make love to her, but worship her body with his soft, butterfly kisses.

"Of course I want to see him again!" Sighing in defeat, she placed a hand on her stomach as she traced invisible shapes on it, lost in thought. With her first time with Naruto, it was rushed, awkward, and uncomfortable. That was when she **swore** that she would never again sleep with anyone ever again! Her first time was so uncomfortable, which was why it became her one of her first regrets.

But if her first time had been with her mystery lover, she knew that she wouldn't have regretted it one bit…

The shy girl covered her mouth at the thought and gasped. "But… I-it's true…" The way he made her feel last night was _incredible_. He made her body tingle all over and her toes curl. And from hearing his labored breathing and feeling his trembling hands filled with need, she knew that he had felt the same about her too.

"I do want to see you again," Hinata gazed at the ceiling sadly. "But how am I supposed to find you if I have no idea who you are and what you even **look** like?"

After ten minutes passed, she tried to think about this from a more realistic perspective. Maybe it was best if her lover _remained _a simple fling in Vegas. Let's face it, what are the chances that she would be able to figure out who the lover was before her stay in Vegas was over? It was simply impossible to find the guy within two _very_ short months. He could be anyone!

Letting out another sigh, she got out of the warm waters and felt the cool air hit her, making goosebumps appear across her arms. Grabbing the towel, she tied it around her damp body and stepped out of the tub, her wet feet nearly slipping against the cool tiles as she unplugged the drain. Drying her hair, she picked up the nightgown that was thrown carelessly to the floor as she made her way out of the bathroom.

Walking over to the table, she put on her clothes from last night. The note still lay on the table where she left it as she stared at it. Sighing again, she picked it up and read it over again. "At least this would be a good memento of you, whoever you are." She folded the note and placed it within the tiny pockets of her skirt. _Oh wait, it's not mine, it's TenTen's skirt._

It was at the thought of her friend's skirt that she remembered. That's when the panic began to set in as her eyes widened. "Oh my God, Ino, TenTen, SAKURA! They have no idea what happened to me!" she looked around frantically for her cell phone, but then remembered that she had forgotten it at the hotel.

"Me and my stupid luck!" Groaning, she ran a hand through her wet hair and walked over to the nightstand where the phone was. She had to call a cab to take her back to the hotel where they all stayed. "Ah, no way!" To her great surprise, on top of the phone was another note, an empty bag, and a few hundred dollar bills placed next to it. It was not written in a plain white stationary like the first note, but on a light yellow colored paper with the words "**Candlewood Suite**" on it. Putting the nightgown within the bag, she picked up the note and read its content written in the familiar print:

_**Here's some money for you to get back to your hotel safely.**_

_**Call the number on the bottom for a cab, and don't worry about finding an excuse to explain what happened last night.**_

_**I already called someone to let them know that you were safe.**_

_**-'Me'**_

_**555-892-5498**_

Her heart began to beat faster from reading the written words. Whoever he was, he seemed to genuinely _care_ about her. Why else would he leave her such a great amount of money just to help her get a ride back to her hotel and write down a number for her?

And just who could he have called to let everyone know that she was okay? Is it possible that he knew Hatake or Yuhi-sensei and called them in time to stop any kind of major panic?

It was at that thought that a realization came over her. A sense of excitement filled her as she grasped this vital information. If he had called anyone to let them know that she was safe, then it had to be either her professor Hatake-sensei or his partner Yuhi-sensei, who was in charge of the group of girls! And if he knew either Hatake or Yuhi-sensei then that meant that he came on the trip with them!

Smiling at the note, she was incredibly happy that she had found this hidden clue. It had to be it! There was a huge group of students that came along on this trip, about fifty or more of them had wanted this chance to go to the States and several of the faces weren't even familiar to the Hyuuga girl.

With this newfound information, hope began to rise from within her as she picked up the phone and dialed the numbers on the sheet of paper. _Maybe I __**will**__ be able to find you after all._

-In the Streets of Las Vegas…-

Hinata stood on the street corner and fingered the straps of her bag where she placed the nightgown, second note, and money nervously. She had no idea that there were so many people in this one city! She felt claustrophobic with the crowd around her.

_I really hope the cab gets here soon. _She had called the cab company earlier and was told to wait for them for about 15 minutes.

People came and went as the passed by the blue haired girl. She watched with interest as several people dressed in colorful leotards passed by as they conversed amongst themselves about some 'big gig at the Golden Casino that would make them swimming in millions."

Wow, was this what Americans saw as entertainment? Hinata could only continue to stare at the colorful group until they were far away enough to look like a giant Gobstopper that had just exploded.

"Hey, what's a hottie like you doing here?" Hinata immediately froze with fear as a cold hand grabbed her. His hot breath was against her cheek as he roughly turned her around to face him. The man had long, greasy hair and was dressed in a dirty shirt, jeans, and a raggedy pair of sneakers. He smiled and showed his chipped, yellowing teeth, causing her to hold back a gag at the sight. "Why don't you come with me?"

"S-sorry. I- I need to g-get back to my h-hotel." She tried to pry her hands away from him, but he held on with an almost bruising strength. He pulled her towards him and whispered harshly in her ear. "Listen bitch, you're coming with me whether you like it or not, and you **will** be keeping me company today and all throughout the night."

Why wasn't anyone helping her? The people that walked the street seemed so preoccupied that they didn't even realize that she was in danger. _Someone please help me!_

The man was about to place his disgusting lips against her pale cheek until a low, threatening voice was heard from behind her, stopping the man. "Don't even think about it."

Suddenly, she was yanked away from him as a strong, muscular arm came across her collarbone. She could feel the muscles from behind her that came from her savior's well developed chest, which made her think back to the night before.

"Leave her now, or I will be tempted to kill you." His voice was deep, low, and dripping with venom at the man. He stuttered a bit as he nervously ran a hand through his greasy hair. "S-sorry man, I had no idea she already had a man."

She felt his arms tighten around her form. "**Disappear, and don't even think of trying this again.**" He spat out that phrase so menacingly that the loser ran off without another word.

They both watched him until he was at a safe distance away from her. After a few seconds, the man gently turned her around, his voice turning soft. "Are you all right? Did he hurt you?" She looked up and gasped at her savior.

To say he was handsome was an understatement. He was **devastating. **He looked a couple of years older than her. His long, black hair was tied back into a ponytail which helped bring out his chiseled face. Jet black eyes stared down at her with concern as he carefully touched her face.

_Are you… 'Me…?' _She wanted to ask that question so much, but the words wouldn't come out. "Y-yes, I'm fine, thank you." She managed to whisper as she looked down, feeling shy.

The man let out a chuckle. "That's good. I was happy to help." His voice took on a slight edge as he continued. "That ass, threatening you like that. It wouldn't be enough to kill him…"

Hearing him say that scared her. "N-no! Honestly, I'm all right." She rubbed her hands together nervously again as her feet shuffled. "You s-saved me, so-"

He let out another chuckle as he stroked her hair. "I'm Itachi. Itachi Uchiha." She let out a small gasp. She finally had a _name_. "What's your name?"

"O-oh." Clearing her throat, she mustered all the courage she had in order to look up at him and answer. "My name is Hinata… H-Hinata Hyuuga."

Itachi smiled down at her. "Hinata… that's a beautiful name."

They both stared at each other, wanting to say _something_, but not finding the right words. It wasn't until a loud car horn was blown that they broke out of their trance and looked at the cab right beside them.

"Ah, looks like my r-ride is here." She blushed again as he laughed. He opened the cab door for her as he motioned for her to get in. She complied and sat on the plush seat. He looked down at her and smiled. "Hope you arrive safely to your destination."

She muttered a 'Thank you.' to him as he gave her one last smile and shut the door, waving as the car drove away. She looked out the window as Itachi's figure became smaller and smaller. _Could Itachi be __**him?**_Her heart began to beat faster at the thought…

"So where are you off to?" The cab driver called over to Hinata, interrupting her daydream as she blushed and told him where her hotel was…

A Few Minutes Later…

Circus Circus Hotel Lobby…

Entering the elevators, she tried to think of excuses as to where she was last night and _what_ happened as the doors closed.

_Hey guys, sorry about disappearing from you guys so suddenly like that! It's just that well… _(insert a nervous laugh here.) _That alcohol got to me and I ended up wandering outside the club and came into this really fancy suite called the Candlewood where I met a kind, elderly woman who had a room and told me I could stay the night in her room until the morning._

Argh, who was she kidding? There was no way that she could pull off **that** lame excuse! How would she explain the nightgown and the two notes that had been written for her? No, it was better to tell her friends**most **of the truth, though something told her that they would be able to get the **whole** truth from her eventually…

A faint 'ding!' was heard as the doors to the elevator slid open, indicating that she had arrived to her floor as she walked her way to her room.

After a few quick strides, she came to her assigned room and knocked. She barely waited for a second when the door immediately opened, revealing her three eccentric friends as they flipped out.

"OH MY GOD! Hina! YOU'RE ALIVE!" All three of them jumped on her as she struggled to get through while saying "I'm fine I'm fine!" over and over again, trying to assure them that _nothing_bad happened to her.

"Never leave like that again!" TenTen's eyes glazed over with tears as she scowled at Hinata.

"We looked everywhere for you at the club!" Ino's voice took on a higher pitch which made the Hyuuga girl believe that she had nearly caused her dear friend to go into hysterics while looking for her.

"I'm sorry, I promise this won't happen again." Hinata let out a deep breath as she heard Sakura close the door.

"Yeah, it's a good thing Yuhi-sensei got that call from Mitarashi-sensei letting us know that you were okay when we reported to her." Sakura let out a tsking sound as she gave Hinata a look that said 'You got lucky when someone called in for you.'

_Mitarashi-sensei? _That was one of the professors at her school! Now she knew for a fact that her stranger had to at least go to the same university as her!

"Okay, spill the beans NOW. You owe us all an explanation for having us so worried last night!" TenTen wiped the tears away from her eyes as her scowl turned into a determined expression.

"Yes! Please do tell us! We need to know!" Sakura had a look of glee within her expression along with Ino. All three of her friends were waiting for her story. She sighed and ended up telling them the whole truth instead of just most of the truth. It was hard to make lies believable now.

After several minutes, she had just finished explaining the part where the man named Itachi Uchiha had saved her from being harmed by the stranger dressed in street clothes. They were silent for a few seconds, then all three of them simultaneously let out a squeal, nearly damaging the Hinata's eardrums.

"OHMYGOSH OHMYGOSH OHMYGOSH!" They all began to fan their face excitedly and gave Hinata a hug, nearly squeezing the air out of her. _Okay, now I'm really regretting this! They're going to kill me! _T.T!

"This is just like something out of a ROMANCE novel!" TenTen piped happily as they all backed away from the girl who almost suffocated from their embrace.

"You've GOT to show us the note!" Sakura began to look through her bag as she got out the folded piece of paper and began reading.

"Where's the **other** note?" Ino smiled slyly as she held her hand out. Reluctantly, Hinata pulled out the first note from within her pockets and handed it to the blonde haired girl. Ino silently read the note and uttered an 'Awwww!' along with Sakura.

"This is really sweet!" Ino looked at the note again and smiled. "You've got to find him! Hell, he might even be that Itachi guy!"

"Agreed!" Sakura passed the second note to TenTen as Ino passed the first note to Sakura. "You are going to find this dream man of yours and we are going to help you!"

_What have I gotten myself into?_ Hinata smiled to herself as she watched her three friends gush over the note. _Hee hee, I'm sure with their help, I may be able to find you after all._ With that one thought on her mind, she remembered Itachi and how he smiled at her. _Or maybe I __**have **__already found you?_

…A Half An Hour Later…

Hotel Lobby:

All dressed in a comfortable shirt, jeans, and sandals, the girls came down to the lobby with Hatake and Yuhi-sensei along with the rest of the class. "We're all going to meet up with the guys and explore the city together." Ino nearly skipped across the lobby with excitement. "Then we can see who your lover really is."

"Wha-what?" Hinata couldn't help but blush at her words.

"Oh my, look now. Here comes the dream team." Sakura purred as the front, glass doors opened, letting in the group.

Hinata's eyes widened when she saw the familiar face leading the group of boys.

"Hope we're not late." His face broke into a gentle smile as he placed both of his hands on the two boys beside him. "Sasuke and Sai got into another one of their arguments again, which kept the rest of us back a bit." Letting out a chuckle, he smiled at Hatake-sensei. "I guess being a chaperone wasn't as easy as I thought it would be."

Mitarashi-sensei snorted from behind the man as she rubbed her spiked bun. "Damn brats. They never do learn to **grow up**."

"Oh no worries." Hatake-sensei replied as he let out his own laugh. "We're always happy to have an extra hand Uchiha-san."

_Oh my God_. _Itachi…!_ That was the last thought that crossed Hinata's mind before she blacked out and fell on the hard ground.

~End Chapter~

* * *

**AN: Okay, so since this story is my first priority, expect REALLY QUICK updates! Since I have been semi-planning this story, I know EXACTLY where I want to go with this. I'm not sure if this is possible, but I would like to try to complete this story by August 30. If it is not possible to be completed that soon, expect an update every week for the weekends AFTER August 30.**

**Read, Review, and Enjoy! No flames and no reviews equals NO FAST UPDATES!**

**I apologize for any mistakes!**

**-TheresaRayne!**

**P.S. I have never been to Las Vegas before! So I am basing the setting purely off of some research :D! Hope that's okay!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Three Candidates

Chapter 3: The Three Candidates

**Summary: What is the image of your ideal?**

* * *

_What… What just happened? _Opening her eyes, Hinata groaned at the light that blinded her sensitive eyes coming from straight above her. "W-where am I?" She knew that she was no longer on the cold, hard floor of the lobby because the only thing cushioning her back was a soft mattress. Looking around some more, she saw her duffel bag on top of the bed next to her. _I'm back in… our room?_

"Ah, Ms. Hyuuga! Glad to see that you're better now!" Her eyes widened at the familiar voice as Itachi appeared next to the bed. She immediately got up and regretted doing so when a sense of vertigo overcame her. Wobbling a bit, she was about to fall back on the bed until a hand came from behind her and settled on her back, preventing her from falling.

"Careful there," she heard a light chuckle as another boy came into view. _Wow, he's incredibly cute! _He had short cropped ebony hair and eyes to match. His skin was a bit pale, which brought out the color of his hair and eyes greatly. "You gave your friends quite a scare there when you suddenly passed out like that." The boy said with a smile. "My name is Sai by the way."

Before she could answer back, the door opened. "Hina! You're all right!" Sakura appeared with TenTen and Ino close behind her as the two boys stepped away from the bed and made room for her eccentric friends.

"Well, we'll go on ahead and stay with the others in the lobby, my brother Sasuke here seems to be in a foul mood right now." Itachi let out a laugh as a cold voice was heard from the farthest corner of the room.

"'Foul' doesn't even begin to describe how I'm feeling." All four girls looked over at the corner of the room and saw the other Uchiha leaning against the wall. Itachi had called him his brother, but the only similarity between the two of them were their jet black hair and midnight colored eyes. Sasuke's face was just as handsome as Itachi's, but a bit more innocent, less chiseled in a way. His complexion was smooth and his hair was short and spiked up at the end with long bangs framing his face, contrasting his own brother's straight and long hair.

The look on Sasuke's eyes seemed so uncaring and cold that it frightened Hinata. "U-uhm, s-sorry for c-causing s-so much t-trouble." Her whole face felt hot with embarrassment and guilt. She had to fight back the tears that threatened to fall.

As if sensing the shy girl's discomfort, Sai went over to where Sasuke stood and slapped him on his back, **hard.** "Oh no worries Hinata-san! Pay no mind to Sasuke, 'cuz he sure as hell does not deserve it!"

"The hell, you ass!" Sasuke shoved Sai away from him as his gaze turned murderous at the boy. "You want to finish what we started this morning? Huh?"

"Okay, that is our cue to leave! Sai, Sasuke, **OUT.**" Without another word, Itachi opened the door and grabbed a hold of both of the boys and shoved them out. "Take your time getting your senses together, and don't worry about how long it takes." He winked at them. "We have all day for play." With that last phrase, he gently closed the door, planning to give **both** Sai and Sasuke a little talk.

"O. M. G. Hinata you are sooooooooooo lucky!" Hinata could tell that Ino was getting excited from the high pitched tone of her voice. "Itachi is so hot and mature! He has to be your mystery lover!"

"Psh, no way!" TenTen immediately intervened. "Itachi seems a bit too old for her! I think that Sai is her mystery guy, I just know it! Dark hair and eyes and totally CUTE, it's gotta be him!"

"What? Sai? Are you kidding me!" Ino laughed at the thought. "He's like a little kid compared to Itachi! Hinata doesn't need a 'cute' guy, she needs a MAN!"

Hinata sighed and got herself up out of bed as TenTen and Ino continued with their argument. Sakura shook her head at the both of them as she helped Hinata get up. "You guys, please stop arguing. You're giving me a major headache and I'm sure Hinata's feeling the same way."

"Oh, right! Sorry Hina-chan!" TenTen and Ino both looked apologetic as they stopped yelling. "I guess we got really into it."

"And besides," Sakura let out a giggle. "I think that Sasuke is her mystery lover."

"W-what?" Hinata's eyes widened as she remembered the way he had glared at her earlier and shook her head. "It c-can't be him. Did you s-see the way he glared at m-me?" When she remembered his cold expression that was etched on to his face, she sighed. "He h-hates me. I just know it…"

"Oh, he hates you?" Sakura let out another giggle and smiled at her. "If he hated you, then why would he even bother to carry you back to our room? Hmm?"

"That's right! How could I forget that!" Ino's light blue eyes brightened as she smiled. "I'll admit that was very gentlemen like of him to do that, but did he save her from a pervert? No, I think not! So Itachi's still my guess!"

"Okay, what you **both** said is true." TenTen put a hand to her cheek and sighed. "But did you guys see the way Sai looked at her? He was really worried about her! He has to care for her a great deal then!"

Hinata watched silently as her three friends got back to their own arguments, leaving her to her own thoughts. _So Sasuke was the one who carried me back… _Still, she didn't think that the cold Uchiha boy could be her 'Me,' but then again, she could be wrong. All three of them had the features of her mystery lover. Dark hair, dark eyes, and a **killer** body. _Now the challenge is finding out __**who**__ he is. It's official then. If none of them are 'Me' then I will give up on finding him_.

"Wait, let's back up a minute you guys!" Sakura let out a sigh and looked at Hinata. "This really isn't fair to Hinata."

"Huh? What about me?" Upon hearing her name, she tuned back into the conversation.

"Well, it's just that we're kind of basing your mystery lover on what _our _ideal guy would look like." Ino smiled. "With me, I like well built, mature, and older guys. So that's why I'm so hell bent on sticking with Itachi as being your lover."

"And with me, I would like my boyfriend to have sweet and innocent features, but still be tough enough to stand up for himself. Like Sai." TenTen blushed a bit and smiled.

"And lastly, I would like my man to have a calm, tough, and cool exterior who isn't afraid to speak his mind, but hides a good heart within him. Fearless and gorgeous is my ideal, and you know that Sasuke is the perfect **personification** of those two features." Sakura winked at Hinata which made her smile.

"Now that we've told you _our_ ideal, we want to know what your picture of the perfect man for you is, since this is your mystery lover. What would **you** want him to be like?" All three of her friends honed their gaze on her, waiting for her answer.

"M-my ideal…" Well, she wasn't too caught up on looks. She just wanted someone who _cared._ She thought back to the two notes that was written for her, the nightgown that was bought for her, and the money that was left for her to ensure that she had enough in order to get back to her hotel safely. Her lover clearly showed the one trait that made her ideal man and that was the reason why she wanted to meet him.

"I just want my ideal man to love and care for me." She said those words with utmost certainty as she smiled at all of them. "And I'm sure my 'mystery lover' cares for me a great deal."

"Awww! Hina-chan you are so innocent and sweet!" Ino took this time to hug the blue haired girl. "What man could resist you?"

"Hee hee, stop Ino, you're making me blush!" Indeed, the Hyuuga girl began to blush profusely, but she was incredibly happy to hear that nonetheless.

"It's true Hina-chan!" TenTen let out a gentle laugh. "We tend to focus more on how we want our ideal man to look, but you care about what is the most important: whether he cares about you or not."

"And I'm sure that your 'Me' has the one thing that you're looking for!" Sakura smiled as she finished her explanation.

"Oh y-you guys." Hinata wiped her eyes a bit. "I love you!"

"Ha ha! Oh we know girl! Now come on!" Ino held her hands as they all made their way out of the room. "We've got some partying to do!"

Hinata laughed and thought back to Itachi, Sai, and Sasuke.

_Itachi saved me… Sasuke carried me back to my room when I didn't feel well… and Sai seemed worried about me…_ Although they showed their concern in different ways, they all shared that one trait that Hinata was looking for the most for her ideal love.

_This might be harder than I thought…_

~End Chapter~

* * *

**AN: Sorry readers! I know that this chapter is REALLY short, but since this story will have really fast updates, I think that I can get away with this ;).**

**So please leave a little review here! But this time, I would also like to know what you readers think of my writing so far. This is because I am trying to improve my skills in writing in the Third Person POV and I'm just wondering if you readers like the way I write so far :D (I thank demonfoxthing and ProjXPsyClone for liking my style of writing so far…! Honestly! :D!)**

**You all know the drill! Read, Review, and Enjoy! No reviews equals no fast updates, and flames are not welcome because they are cruel! :D**

**I apologize for any mistakes within this chapter, I am human after all!**

**Hope to see you all in Chapter 4!**

**Will Post the next chapter sometime next week!**

**-TheresaRayne!**


	4. Chapter 4: Let The Fun Begin

Chapter 4: Let The Fun Begin

**Summary: The definition of fun- causing trouble.**

* * *

Circus Circus Hotel Lobby:

"Hey, well it's about time you ladies came down here!" The brown haired boy's voice seemed to bark at the four girls as they met up with everyone else at the lobby. Out of the group of boys, he was the only one who carried a duffle bag. His wild, animal like features sneered at the shy girl in annoyance, making the poor girl's stutter worsen.

"Ah s-sorry. I k-know that I caused trouble when I p-passed out like that." Today just wasn't going so well for the Hyuuga girl. Who passes out at the sight of some good looking guy? She let out a sigh and cursed at her own stupidity.

His snide comment didn't go without punishment as Sai slammed his fist down on the boy's head. "Kiba, shut up and quit being such a jackass."

The boy let out a cuss word in response as he tightened his hold on his bag. "You ass, you almost made me drop my bag!"

Sasuke stepped forward and bumped into Sai in a way that wasn't so accidental. Sai shot him a glare, but he ignored him as he spoke to Kiba. "What's so special about that bag anyways? Plan to put your souvenirs in it?"

"It's none of your damn business what I do." Kiba spat angrily at the younger Uchiha. "I can carry whatever the hell I want."

Sasuke merely smirked at the guy, as if he _wanted_ to start something with him. Kiba was about to fall into the dark haired boy's trap too, as he slowly set his bag down, keeping Sasuke in sight as if he were watching his prey. He carefully rolled up his sleeves, his sneer deepening.

Hinata looked around to see if anyone else was paying attention to the scene unfolding right before her eyes. All of them seemed to be lost in their own conversations, oblivious to the renewed tension between the two boys. All of the girls held their breaths as they waited for the oncoming assault.

_He's like a deadly catalyst. _She saw the younger Uchiha boy's arm flex, revealing his lean muscles. Her mouth watered at the sight. _Oh my goodness, he's gorgeous…_

"So you wanna fight, Mutt?" He sneered at Kiba as he dared him to come closer.

"Hell yeah," Kiba answered Sasuke in response. "I've wanted to screw up that _pretty_ face of yours since the day I first met you."

"Guys guys, relax," Sai suddenly stepped between them, whether it was to break the tension or to make it _worse _Hinata didn't know. Sasuke and Kiba glared at Sai in such a fierce way that it made Hinata think_twice_ about the phrase _**If looks could kill. **_"This is no time to joke around." He ignored their death glares and let out a laugh. "Besides, we're about to leave soon."

As if on cue, Mitarashi-sensei blew on her whistle. All at once, the students stopped their conversations and kept their eyes on the woman. "All right you maggots, we've wasted enough time here. And dammit, ITACHI, hurry up!" Kiba cast on last glare and Sasuke and Sai then went on to pick up his bag. Sasuke loosened his pose and stepped back into the crowd, leaving Sai still at his spot in the middle.

Coming from the side, Itachi stepped forward and stood next to her. "Jeez Anko, calm down. This isn't a _military _school, but a class trip." There were several rumors about Anko Mitarashi that she had attended a military based academy back in Japan. No one knew **for sure **if they were true until they a) had a class with her or b) did something to piss her off.

"Well, looks like everyone is here." Yuhi-sensei nodded over at Hatake-sensei as he clapped his hands together. "All right, let's go gang! We've still got some exploring to do!"

…Outside:

The students were having a great time once they had left the hotel lobby. They had their cameras out, taking pictures here and there of the many lavishly decorated casinos, sometimes even gasping with awe at the many different structures. The only ones who didn't seem to be enjoying the scenery, either because they were distracted or just in a bad mood, were Hinata's friends and the three aloof boys.

"Man, that was a bit scary back at the lobby, am I right?" TenTen's voice trembled a bit. "I mean, the look on Kiba's eyes was like, totally wild!"

"Yeah, he pissed me off!" Sakura didn't even attempt to hide the annoyance in her voice. "When he told Sasuke that he wanted to mess up his face, I felt the red hot fury course through me. It took me all the willpower I had to _not_ punch the guy."

Ino laughed. "Whoa, looks like you developed a grudge pretty quickly huh?"

Hinata only half listened to her friends as she looked at the group ahead of her, trying to scope out Sai, Sasuke, and Itachi. After several minutes, she spotted them scattered in the crowd, each of them in their own respective places.

Itachi was up in front walking with the other chaperones, chatting with Hatake-sensei. He let out a deep, resounding laugh at something Hatake-sensei had said. Upon hearing that sound, Hinata couldn't help but let out a smile of her own.

Her gaze wandered from where Itachi stood as she looked at the younger Uchiha. Sasuke seemed to isolate himself from any formed groups. He went at a pace that didn't make him get ahead of the group, but also didn't leave him behind the group. He was in between, Hinata noted with interest. She noticed that a lot of the girls seemed to pay particularly close attention to him, making flirty and bold statements that made Hinata blush upon hearing them. _These girls are animals! I wouldn't dare say-_

Her thoughts were cut short as a figure approached her, cutting her view of Sasuke. She held her breath when she realized who it was. _Sai._

He caught her stare, thinking that it was meant for him, as he gave her a smile, making her heart leap from her chest. "Hey." His voice was smooth and velvety, making her legs weak. His voice sounded so _sweet,_like honey. "H-Hello." Hinata couldn't help but stutter at the charming boy as he slowed his pace and walked beside her. From behind her, she heard TenTen whisper excitedly as her friends did their best to keep their distance _but_ still be able to hear what Sai and Hinata were saying.

"Ha ha, sorry that you had to witness **both** Sasuke and Kiba's wrath." He laughed gently again as he placed both hands within his pockets, giving off the feeling that he was relaxed. "They do have quite a temper."

"Oh, t-that's all right." She felt her shyness return as she twiddled her fingers, a habit she did when she was blushing _profusely_ while feeling embarrassed.

"No, it wasn't all right." His tone suddenly took on a harder edge as he glanced at her. "They could have hurt you."

Hinata blinked back a bit as what sounded like a high pitched squeal came from close behind her. She mentally sighed and thought _TenTen. _She almost told him that she wasn't the _only _girl at the scene, but the way that he _stared _at her prevented her from saying _anything. _It was a protective look… almost like he would do _anything_ to keep her safe.

_I must be going crazy. _Blushing, she turned her gaze away from his eyes and kept her eyes downcast, watching her steps as she tried to change the subject. "Uhm… so… I- I think Mr. Uchiha said something about how… uhm…"

Sai's tone turned soft again, almost playful as he laughed. "Oh, about mine and Sasuke's 'fight?'"

She nodded in response. "Y-yeah, and I was wondering… uhm… what exactly… happened? B-but it's all right if you'd rather n-not say!" _Stupid Hinata! _She felt like such a stuttering _fool_ now. This was getting nowhere and she would totally understand if Sai just began to walk away from her _now._

He let out another laugh. "You wanna know what we were fighting about?"

"W-well, yes, it just seems… strange that two boys would randomly f-fight for no r-reason." She still kept her gaze downcast, not paying any attention to what was going on. Suddenly, Sai grabbed a hold of her hand, causing her to almost fall. "Wha-" She found herself leaning against Sai's lean body as he smiled down at her.

It felt as though time stood still, she could feel her friends hold their breath from close behind her. He leaned down, his cool breath was so close to her skin that she thought that he was going to kiss her. She bit her bottom lip in, what was it? Anticipation? Anxiety? Did she _want _to be kissed by him? Unconsciously, she shut her eyes as he continued to lower his head towards her…

"Silly girl," He whispered huskily in her ear. "That is only a secret between me and the cool bastard." Upon feeling his breath within her ear, she opened her eyes in shock, her face turning into the color of a bright tomato. _What was I thinking? _He sensed her embarrassment and laughed, gently touching her face. "Cute."

Hinata just stood there, mortified beyond reason as he slid his hand away from her burning skin. He gave her a small wave and smile as he placed both of his hands back within his pockets and joined in with the rest of the group.

"A-ah, t-that was really w-weird- oof!" She didn't even get a chance to compose herself as TenTen hugged her tightly from behind.

"Oh Hinata, it has to be him it has to be him it has to be him!" TenTen squeezed her tighter, nearly sucking the wind from her lungs. "O-h n-no! C-can't… b-breath!"

"Now now, TenTen, give Hina-chan some room." Ino helped TenTen loosen her firm grip around Hinata's slender form as the indigo haired girl let out a relieved breath.

"Wow, now I'm starting to wonder IF TenTen was right about your mystery man after all." Sakura cast her jade green eyes up towards the sky in consideration. "He does seem to be _really _into you."

Once her breathing was back to normal, Hinata let out a snort. "Are you k-kidding me? He was _teasing _me." Her light lavender eyes widened as her skin flushed with embarrassment once again.

"Oh Hinata, have you no experience with how guys act around girls that they like?" _Huh, let's see, do they randomly sleep with the girls that they like __**then**__ make them go on a search for them? If so, then yes, I do. _Ino sounded weary as she sighed and shook her head. "The more a guy teases you, the more they are **into **you."

Was she being serious? "Yeah, it's true Hina-chan!" TenTen began to nod her head in agreement. "So the more a guy teases you-"

"The more chances that he _likes _you." Sakura finished the statement with a wink.

Before the conversation could go any further, a shrill sound of a whistle was heard from a close distance. "LADIES, PICK UP YOUR PACE!" Mitarashi-sensei's voice nearly damaged their eardrums as she blew on her whistle again, waving her hands violently at them. "WE'RE AT OUR DESTINATION!"

All four girls looked at each other and sighed as they picked up their pace and broke out into a sprint. "We'll talk later!" Ino sped up in order to catch up with the group as Hinata, Sakura, and TenTen followed close from behind her.

Inside a Restaurant/Buffet:

They all stepped within the grand dining room as their waiter appeared dressed in a formal tuxedo. "Ah, you must be the college group. Please, do come with me. We've just prepared a place for you upstairs." He led the group of students upstairs where several empty tables and chairs were set. "I hope that this is enough for you all." The waiter smiled as he weaved around the tables, beckoning the students to follow him and take their own seats. "Once you all are situated, you may go downstairs and enjoy our delicious cuisine." With a sense of innate formality, he bowed. "We do hope you enjoy your time in Las Vegas." And with those last words, he stood then strode towards the stairs once again and descended from them.

Excited chatters were heard throughout the floor as several of the students got up and made their way downstairs. Sakura groaned and sniffed at the air. "Let's get something to eat first, then we'll continue our conversation."

They all nodded in unison and followed the rest of the crowd towards the steps. Hinata took this time to admire the golden chandelier floating near the center of the ceiling as she slowly came down the steps.

"Oh no, AKAMARU WAIT!" A familiar, gruff voice resounded across the room and startled the shy Hyuuga. She turned her pale gaze behind her and saw the wild looking boy, Kiba, throw off his duffle bag as he honed his gaze at _something_ on the floor. She followed his gaze and saw that there was a _dog _coming towards where she stood. His white fur seemed to glisten in the golden light of the chandelier as he darted straight at her. Letting out a yelp, she quickly ran down the steps to try and prevent the dog from crashing into her, but her run was cut short as she tried to avoid bumping into the students. She honestly did _not_want to cause any serious injury.

With only a few steps left, she heard the dog barking from close, _very close_ to be exact, behind her as she yelped and jumped, causing her to miss a step as she slipped. _Nooo! I'm going to fall! _She braced herself for the impact, but instead, she felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her, crushing her to someone's hard chest.

She felt her and her savior fall to the floor as his back hit the marble floor, earning a grunt of pain from him. Once they were on the ground, the students gasped and began to flood around her. Her heart raced from the adrenaline rush, making the blood rush to her ears as she tried to comprehend what the voices were saying.

"Oh no, Sasuke, are you all right?" A girl's shrill voice broke through her warm haze as her eyes widened.

_Sasuke? Did she say SASUKE?_

"Hn, what are you, stupid?" She quickly got off of his chest and stared down at Sasuke, her ivory eyes meeting his cold, hard onyx gaze. "Or were you just born a klutz?"

~End Chapter~

* * *

**AN: Hee hee, did you miss me? :D So sorry for the long wait, I've had the BIGGEST case of writer's block! D: Hope you readers enjoyed this chapter! Review please, and no flames!**

**I apologize for any mistakes!**

**-TheresaRayne**


	5. Chapter 5: Shy

Chapter 5: Shy

**Summary: When your insecurities show at the worse possible moment.**

* * *

Upon seeing the younger Uchiha's icy gaze, Hinata's whole body turned cold. Not saying a word, the handsome youth nudged against her inner thigh, making the girl blush. That was when she realized that in her rush to catch a glimpse of her savior, she unintentionally straddled the man. She quickly stood, reeling a bit from how fast she reacted. "I-I'm sorry Uchiha-kun."

Sasuke stood up, ignoring his fans adoring and concerned gazes. He took in Hinata's trembling form and saw that a bruise was beginning to form on her knee when she fell. _The girl probably doesn't even notice that she's hurt._

Before he made his move towards the klutz, her three loud and annoying friends came to her aid. A smirk began to form on the young Uchiha's lips as the girl's three friends chattered worriedly around her, reminding him of three hens protecting a newborn chick.

"Oh no, Hina-chan, you're hurt!" She barely registered what TenTen said for she was too preoccupied with Sasuke's eyes on her. Being scrutinized beneath his gaze made her feel vulnerable, like he was picking apart her flaws. Tearing her gaze away from the ebony haired man, she looked down and gasped. Sure enough, there was a horrible looking bruise on her right knee. To test how much damage was done to her leg, she gently stretched her bruised leg. As she made that slight movement, an overwhelming pain began to shoot up and down her right leg, nearly taking her breath away as tears began to cloud her vision.

Ino and Sakura saw her pained expression as a look of panic crossed their faces. "We'll go get help right away, don't move an inch Hinata!"

Before she could protest, her eyes widened as Sasuke pushed through the crowd. Hinata could feel her heart hammering against her chest. She wasn't sure whether it was beating faster because Sasuke was such a devastating man, or because she was afraid of him. _I hope it's because of the latter. _She gulped when Sasuke stood in front of her, eyes darting to her three frozen friends for some assistance. _Guys, help please?_

A stoic expression was plastered on his face as he grabbed onto Hinata's arm and yanked her to him. Taking notice of her bruised leg, he carried the girl over his shoulder.

"U-Uchiha-kun? What are you doing?" Hinata could not believe this. Why did she end up over Sasuke's shoulder like a sack of potatoes? "I-I can walk, p-please let me down."

The man merely gave her a bored expression as he held on tighter, giving her no intention that he would let go. "Hn."

"EXCUSE ME! Uchiha!" _Oh no, and I was hoping things wouldn't get any worse. _In front of them was the ever so strict Mitarashi-sensei. Her light brown eyes glowed with anger as she cracked her knuckles. "Now where do you think you are going with the Hyuga girl Sasuke Uchiha?"

Hinata began to tremble at the sound of her voice. _How am I supposed to get out of this without Mitarashi-sensei killing me?_

"Hinata fell and can't walk, so I'm taking her back to the hotel to fix her up."

_Wait he's taking me where? _Everyone was shocked as to how calm Sasuke's voice was when faced with Anko Mitarashi, the most feared woman instructor on campus.

"Is that so." Hinata gulped when her mouth twitched. _This cannot end well._

"Come on now, Anko," With impeccable timing, Itachi came and stood behind the fierce woman, placing a hand on her head. "Let my younger brother help a student in need. He knows our schedule so it shouldn't be too hard for him to catch up after he helps Hyuga-san." He flashed his knowing smile and ushered everyone to move along. "Go on, enjoy yourselves, there's nothing more to see here."

A reluctant expression was seen on the faces of every girl that witnessed the incident. Hinata wished the she could die right then, the embarrassment was all too much.

Itachi waved at his brother, indicating that he could go on as he pleased. With a nod, Sasuke proceeded to walk out of the restaurant with Hinata still hanging over his shoulder.

…Outside…

"_**Oh my goodness, why is that young man carrying her like that?"**_

"_**He's a hottie, I wonder if that's his girlfriend. It'd be a shame if that was his girl…"**_

Hinata could hear the hushed whispers coming from all around them. She had stayed silent for a good minute or two, trying to get over the initial shock of the events that had happened earlier.

_Okay, so I'm pretty sure that every girl that is in Sasuke's fanclub hates me now and I am now considered a fool being bruised so easily._

Her arms began to feel numb from holding herself up off of Sasuke's broad shoulder. His strength surprised her, she had thought he would get tired of carrying her by now.

"Uchiha-kun, p-please put me down I'm pretty s-sure I can w-walk." Her heart continued to beat wildly as the boy regarded her for a moment. "No. Just deal with it, we're almost there."

The whispers coming from the people surrounding them proceeded, causing Hinata to blush. "But aren't you e-embarrassed?" Feeling her arms begin to ache, she loosened her arms and fell over his back with a sigh. "People are whispering so much right now, about how strange we look. Doesn't that bother you?"

She thought she heard Sasuke snort. "Who gives a fuck what anyone thinks?"

Hinata fought back the urge to giggle. She had to admit, along with her wariness of the younger Uchiha, she had an admiration for him. She didn't know much about him, but she could tell that he was confident. _I wish I were more like that. Not giving a damn what everyone thinks…_

About Three Minutes Later…

Circus Circus Hotel/ Room 575:

After receiving thousands of strange stares, they finally reached Sasuke's room. He set her down on the bed. "Wait right here."

Hinata nodded in response and watched as he retreated into the bathroom. By now, her heart began to settle as she let her mind wander to the mysterious letter left by her mystery man.

_Who is he? And how can I possibly find him?_

Frowning, she let her gaze fall to the plush carpet of the room, tracing the geometric patterns. _Is he someone close that is close? Could he be-_

At the thought, her eyes widened. Just then, Sasuke came out of the bathroom with a small first aid kit. Kneeling down in front of her, he opened the kit and pulled out a small tube of ointment. "Stay still." Opening the cap, he slowly began to apply the cool cream to her bruised knee.

The feeling of his gentle hand on her skin was enough to make her heart sprint all over again. She winced slightly as he applied a little bit of pressure on the bruise. Feeling her face turn hot, she felt self-conscious and kept her eyes shut.

Sasuke was nearly done tending to her bruise. Carefully, he bandaged her knee. "Does it hurt?"

Not hearing her answer, he looked up, surprised to see that her eyes were shut tightly with her lips pinched. Blinking, he carefully touched her face.

Feeling his hand on her cheek, Hinata opened up her eyes in shock. Her whole face began to grow hotter and hotter as Sasuke's lips slowly reached hers.

_Sasuke…are you 'him?'_

~End Chapter~

* * *

**Author's Note: I am sooo sorry for the long update! I hope you all still like this story and I apologize for ANY mistakes!**


End file.
